


Can I Take Your Order?

by Kaidakei



Series: Adventures At McDonald's (With Ninjas!) [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fast Food, Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, Just Add Ninjas, M/M, McDonald's, Mickey D's, That'll be all, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:36:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaidakei/pseuds/Kaidakei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto just wants to get through the long day of working at McDonald's but his co-worker, Sasuke, has other ideas. Sasunaru, hints of Itanaru. Oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Take Your Order?

**Author's Note:**

> ~Kaida- Okay, I have a job at McDonald's. Trust me it's not as bad as it sounds. And I was bored enough to think up a fanfic idea that I really wanted to try out. It's rated Explicit for dirty talk. Sasuke may be OOC a bit. I'm horrible at making subtle implications. This will be interesting.
> 
> ~Ted- Kaida does not own Naruto or any of the companies and their products. Especially McDonald's.
> 
> ~Kaida- I don't own it but I know someone who does. How do you think I got the job?
> 
> ~Ted- Luck of the draw? READ ON!

"Talking."

' _Thinking.'_

**"Over The Headset."**

* * *

 

Naruto sighed and leaned back against the fryer as he listened to Jiraiya's voice over his headset.

"Welcome to McDonald's. Please try our new Mango Pineapple Smoothie for just one dollar."

Naruto waved away the steam coming from the newly fried fries and waited a bit before answering. It was always funny to hear people try to respond to the recording.

"Hello, how can I help you?"

**"Um, hi. Um… can I have the, uh… Hold on a sec!"**

The blonde rolled his eyes and chuckled. Being at the drive-thru had its amusing parts. Although, he liked it more when people knew exactly what they wanted.

Unfortunately, this person was not one of them.

**"Yeah, okay. I want the, uh, chicken sandwich for a dollar and a large sweet tea for a dollar.**

Naruto quickly pushed in the pictures on the screen, sighing as he did so.

' _Here it comes…'_

"Anything else for you?"

"No." Naruto finger lingered on the take-out button, he knew there would be more.

**"Oh, can you add a dollar fry to that." Bingo!**

"Sure, is that all?"

**"Yeah."**

"Okay, your total is three dollars and seven cents."

**"What? I thought the sweet tea was for a dollar?"**

"The seven cents is from tax."

**"Oh, okay. Thank you!"** The sound of the car moving forward relieved Naruto. Last time a man ordered an ice tea, he started a huge argument over seven cents that had to eventually bring the manager in. Who goes crazy over seven cents?

Jiraiya's voice popped up again, signaling that another car had drove up.

"Hello, how can I help you?"

**"Yes, can I have the crispy chicken, ranch snack wrap, a McChicken, a large fry, two McDoubles with no pickle or onion, and a large Orange Hi-C?**

' _Dammit, slow down!'_

"You said you wanted what size fry?"

**"Large."**

"Okay that'll be eight dollars and two cents."

**"Thank you."** Naruto moved on to the next customer.

**"Can I have a whopper junior and a baconator, please?" (1)** **  
**

' _What the hell?'_

"I'm sorry but this is McDonalds."

**"That's what I ordered last time and I got it."**

Naruto was going to retort when he heard a familiar dog bark come through the headset followed by a 'shh'.

"Kiba, what the hell have I told you about messing with the drive-thru?"

"Naruto! Don't yell at the costumer!"

 Naruto turned to see another one of his managers, Kakashi, glaring fiercely at him.

"This isn't a customer, it's Kiba." Kakashi took Naruto's headset and pressed the top button.

"Kiba, if you're not working today, suggest you go home and enjoy your day off. Or else, I'll make sure you clean up the lobby for the whole entire day tomorrow."

The only response was the squealing of tires. Naruto smirked and waved Kakashi away. Placing the headset back onto his head, Naruto turned to his screen.

"How can I-"

**"Naruto,"** a deep, velvet voice overshadowed the customer.

"Hold on for one second, please." Naruto moved his finger down to the middle button and held it down.

"Sasuke, what do you want?"

**"Should be obvious."**

"What do you mean?"

**"Look around, do you see anyone else with a headset?"** Naruto did as he was told and saw that Sasuke was right. Usually someone other than him or Sasuke would have a headset, in case we were sent on an errand.

At this McDonald's, we had two drive-thrus thus two operators. Naruto was stationed in the front, beside the fryer while Sasuke was in the very back. He was one of the few employees that could take orders and work the register for both drive-thrus, all while annoying Naruto to no end.

The blonde peeked around the corner of the fryer and saw Sasuke, fingering the middle receiver's button. No matter how far he was, Naruto could always see his smirk.

He switched back to the customer.

"Okay, that'll be a dollar-seventy."

**"Naruto, don't ignore me."**

Said boy rolled his eyes and huffed.

"Sasuke, I'm busy. Don't you have any customers?"

**"Nothing I can't take care of."**

"Leave me alone or I'll-"

**"You look really sexy in your uniform."** Naruto looked down at his tucked in, blue, collared shirt. He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really, doesn't it look the same as everyone else's?"

**"Not really, it's much better on you. The shirt clings to your chest, marking out you're toned body. You've been working out a lot recently.**

"Yeah, school's coming back up so I want to get in shape for track and, wait wha-"

**"And when your shirt is tucked in, it shows how well your pants hug your ass. It makes people stare when you walk."**

"It does not!"

**"You're telling me you've never been fondled?"**

"Well, that was Sai… and you…" Naruto mumbled.

**"I couldn't quite hear that last part."**

"Sasuke, stop-"

**"When you bend over, I have to try to surpress the urge of just fucking you senseless right there."**

Naruto felt blood rush up to his face as a sinful picture forced his itself into his mind.

" **I'll have you bent over the front counter for all the customers to see. I'll put you on display. Let them know that they can watch but never have."**

"Sasuke?"

**"Can't you feel me pounding into you? Entering you, in and out, in and out. I won't stop even if you scream. But I'm pretty sure all you'll be wanting is more."**

The blond could feel himself getting hard. It was no surprise that Naruto had a huge crush on the raven haired boy. Sasuke knew it too and constantly used it against him. He palmed himself through his pants, rubbing slowly. He clenched his teeth together, not wanting to disturb the workers.

**"Can you feel my lips, kissing your neck, kissing down your back?"**

"S-Sasuke," he moaned. There was a small pause. "Sasuke?"

**"Naruto, you're so warm and tight. I'd fuck you all day."**

"Please…"

**"Do you want me to stop?"**

"No!"

**"Your release? You want it don't you?"**

"Yes!"

**"Beg for it."**

"Sasuke, please… Help me…" Naruto rubbed faster, the pulsing of his manhood signaling that he was close.

**"Well, I can't help you with that unless you take care of that long line outside.**

"Wha-what?" Naruto relunctantly stopped rubbing and looked out through the drive-thru window. What he saw only made him groan. There was a long line as far as the eye could see coming from his drive-thru lane.

"Naruto! What the hell have you been doing?"

"I didn't know-"

"That's what the beeping is for! To let you know that someone is there!" Naruto shot daggers at the Sasuke who leaned against the office wall, his trade mark smirk growing wider.

"Damn," Naruto mumbled.

"Sai, come switch with Naruto," Kakashi called over to the front counter.

Sai smiled happily at Naruto when he handed over his headset.

"It seems like your penis is happy to see me. Good thing you'll be behind the counter. People won't see your hard-on."

"Sai, don't make me go to jail for murder."

He took his place at the register and switched to the lunch menu.

"What would you like to order?" he said. There was a deep chuckle. Naruto looked up, only to see an older Sasuke staring down at him.

"I'd like one Naruto, hot and wet, please?"

"Itachi," he hissed.

"So, how much will it cost me?"

"Fuck you."

"NARUTO!"

"Vice versa."

' _I'm really starting to hate working here.'_

 

* * *

**(1)** \- When I first started working at McDonald's, one of my managers put me on the drive-thru for the first time. He decided to go through the drive-thru and confuse me by asking for Burger King Products. I panicked until I saw him drive away, laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> ~Kaida- Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed this unusual fic! Tell me what you think (or your own weird experiences at your job) in the comments! Ciao!!


End file.
